


Ed's Pride As A Homunculus

by NoMoreVillains



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Homunculus Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreVillains/pseuds/NoMoreVillains
Summary: What if Pride succeeded in taking Ed's body as his new vessel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Hiromu Arakawa and Funianimation

Recap: The homunculus Father attempted to devour God by turning all the souls in Amestris into a Philosopher's Stone. However, a reverse transmutation circle Hohenheim prepared years prior put the souls back into their proper bodies. Following this, Scar activated a second nationwide transmutation circle that destroyed Father's ability to control Amestrian alchemy. Father escaped with the others chasing him while Edward was dragged back by Pride.

(!)

Pride growled at the scene above him as he coiled Ed in his shadow tendrils. "Damn you, Greed! Have you forgotten that you're one of the homunculi? Where's your honor?"

Ed scoffed at him. "So he should just be a good boy like you and do everything his father tells him, is that it?!"

Pride's remaining eye narrowed. "Do you need to ask such a ridiculous question? It's only natural children obey their fathers no matter the order."

"Pah! You're the one who's ridiculous! 'Only natural', huh? So it's natural to be a brainwashed puppet who doesn't try to think for himself?!" Pride slammed Ed down, knocking the wind out of him. "Explain it to me," he groaned. "Why are you so eager to be his willing lapdog? He's wearing you ragged, breaking you down. He doesn't even care!"

Pride thought back to how Father just left him behind without a second glance. Then he shouted, "Why should I care that Father doesn't?! I am not a puny weakling like you! I AM ONE OF THE HOMUNCULI! WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HUMAN?!" He buried his tentacles into Ed's wounds and poured himself into him. Ed screamed and writhed in agony, but Pride continued to keep that neutral expression on his face. "This container won't last much longer," he said. "But still, like my Father is, you are of Hohenheim's bloodline, so we're virtually brothers. Which means, Edward Elric, I can use your container! Your body belongs to me!"

And he thrusted more of his tentacles into Ed, silencing the screams. Pride smiled as he felt himself grow lighter as more and more of himself transferred from his shell of Selim Bradley and into the shell of Edward Elric. "Well," he said to no one. "Think of it this way. I as Selim Bradley, always wanted to be a great alchemist. By doing this, I get my wish. In the process, I can no longer go back to being Selim Bradley. Equivalent exchange, after all. Right, Ed?" But Ed's consciousness was gone. When the last of the shadowy mass slipped into Ed, Selim Bradley crumbled to dust until nothing remained but his clothes.

(!)

Second later, Ed's body convulsed before finally standing up. He opened his eyes, revealing not the golden eyes of his human self, but the purple eyes of the homunculus, Pride. "This is good," he said, as he inspected his new container. "This is very good. I wonder, can I still perform alchemy in this body. Let's see."

He clapped his hands and pressed the ground. Sparks flowed, then a small cow model appeared. Pride's smile widened. "This is really good! My old abilities as a homunculus, plus the alchemy of Edward Elric!" He looked up and smirked. "Now, to join Father." He clapped his hands and formed a pillar that started to rise up to the surface. Quickly, he jumped onto it, that wicked smile not leaving his face.

(!)

When Pride reached the surface, he was shocked to find Hohenheim, Izumi, Alphonse, Greed and Mei Chang surrounded by the forms of the people of Xerxes Father absorbed centuries ago.

"Ed," Alphonse cried out.

Mei Chang instantly shivered upon seeing Ed. "No, something's not right."

"Ah, Pride," Father said, making everyone gasp in horror. "So glad you could join us."

"Ed..." Izumi shuddered in horror.

"Brother," Al cried out. Then he roared in anger, pushing through the mob of Xerxians to punch Pride, only to have his legs removed by his newfound alchemic powers. Al struggled, but shadow tendrils extended from Ed's shadow and pinned him along with the others.

"Copycat bastard," Greed growled.

"Maybe so," Pride's voice leered through Ed's mouth. "But it does have its uses. I have both Ed's knowledge and usage of alchemy plus my own powers. I should have done this a long time ago." He heard footsteps and turned to see Father approach him. "Now, Father, shall we destroy them together?"

"Indeed we shall," he said. "But first, there is one more thing you need to do." And then he plunged his arm right through Pride's stomach, much to his shock. "Give me your Philosopher's Stone!"

"What?! Father, what are you doing?!" Pride tried to transmute or use his shadows to break free, but Father's alchemy stopped him.

"You disappoint me, Pride," Father continued. "Using another shell like a human's when you're on the brink of dying. And you're supposed to be proud to be a homunculus?"

"Father...what are you saying?!"

"You always boasted on how proud you were to be a homunculus, a superior being, and yet you would stoop to using a human as your container in such a cowardly way? You are a disgrace!"

Pride squirmed and tried to break free, but he could feel himself being sucked into Father's stone. "No! Help me! Someone! Help me! Mama! HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP MEEEEEE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Father gasped when Ed's automail arm punched him directly in the face, knocking him on his back. "I won't let you," Pride said, Ed's voice being more audible. "I won't let you use anyone else for your selfishness!"

Father became enraged. "I don't know how you're still able to retain your individuality, Elric, but it changes nothing!" And he blasted a wave of alchemy at Ed and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride decides to fight his father.

Ed groaned in pain as he sat up. The whole courtyard had been demolished, everyone was covered in rubble and wounds and Hohenheim...his father...was blocking Ed from the attack?! He looked straight into his son's eyes. "If it weren't for the fact you are wearing my son's face, Pride, I wouldn't have spared you."

Suddenly, Father loomed over him and swatted him away. "Now, before I was interrupted, your stone." Red electricity crackled and Ed suddenly felt all the air leave his body. No, his soul was! His and Pride's!

A gunfire stopped Father from finishing him off. Soldiers from Briggs and Central surrounded the area. "Your target is the man with the long blonde hair," a commander ordered. "Do NOT shoot Fullmetal by mistake!" The soldiers aimed all their weaponry and pointed them straight at Father. "FIRE!" Ed scrambled to get out of the line of fire while the soldiers proceeded to fire upon Father.

"Foolish humans," Pride grumbled, taking over Ed's mind. "That won't stop him."

Suddenly, a flash of fire blasted toward Father, missing him. Pride turned to see the blind Roy Mustang with Riza Hawkeye and Alex Armstrong. "How was I?" Mustang asked.

"You were off about a quarter inch," Hawkeye said.

"Damn it," Mustang growled, clapping his hands. "This doesn't feel natural, performing alchemy by clapping."

"Don't hold back," Hawkeye said. "He's fifty...no, fifty-three meters away!"

"I can't transmutate that well this way." Mustang complained. Still, he snapped his fingers, sparking more flames. This time, he got his aim right, but Father blocked it with his force field. Then he blasted the flames back at Mustang and Hawkeye. "Incoming attack on the front," Hawkeye warned. Mustang clapped his hands together and pressed them onto the floor, creating a wall of stone.

"Don't stop attacking," Armstrong ordered the soldiers. "Make him keep using his Philosopher's Stone until he runs out of energy!" He punched the ground, making a pillar of stone. Then he punched the pillar, making it fire projectiles at Father.

In the background, Pride watched as the soldiers, the alchemists, the Xingese bodyguard and the chimeras attacked Father all at once. Nothing even touched him. "I knew it was a waste of time," he said.

Suddenly, Greed lunged at Father. "Human attacks may not work on you, but how about one from a homunculus?!" He punched Father, only to get his fist absorbed, much to his shock.

"Ah, Greed," Father said. "You are just in time! What a nice son you are. Be a good boy and give me your stone!" And he began to absorb Greed into him. Greed screamed as he struggled to get out. Then he suddenly stopped and smirked. "Nice acting, huh?" Father was confused, then felt shock as he felt HIS power being drained! "You can't take away my stone without dropping your guard! Tell me something, Pops. Did you think that your Godlike powers can be taken away? But I knew. And it's all mine!" Suddenly, Father regained control of the situation and began to absorb Greed again. "Let me go!"

Meanwhile, Pride just watched. "Pathetic, Greed. This is what you get for disobeying Father."

Stop that, you idiot! Didn't you hear him before?! He basically disowned you!

"Shut up!"

He said you threw away your pride as a homunculus, which means you're not a homunculus anymore! You're a human now!

"I AM NO HUMAN!"

Gotcha.

"What?" Pride gasped as Ed regained control. "Now, let's teach your daddy what happens when he abuses his children!" He clapped his hands and transmutated a pillar of stone that fired at Father. The homunculus blocked it, but soon he eventually found himself being overwhelmed by the alchemy used by Izumi, Armstrong and Ed. It was too much. He blasted a wave of energy that sent them all flying. Even Greed was let loose. However, Ed's automail arm completely shattered all the way down to the stump. But he didn't give up. He gave Father a single punch only to be blocked by his hand. Wait, his hand?!

Father tossed Ed aside. Suddenly, he convulsed. He let out a scream as he began to swell up and the eye of God appeared in his mouth. Hohenheim knew what was happening. "He can't control the power of what he calls God anymore!"

Father screamed as a wave of energy burst from him.

(!)

Pride regained control and he felt something embedded in his left arm. The arm that remained. His arm was impaled on a rivet, leaving him incapable of moving. "Damn it."

Father stood up, his eyes were rolling and he started to look less and less like a human. "A STONE! A STONE! A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!" He screamed this words like a wild animal. Then his eyes fell on Pride. "My son...made in my own image..." He staggered toward him. "Give it to me...NOW!"

Suddenly, an army of shadowy tentacles impaled Father and sent him flying. Pride still remained stuck, but he still had one more attack.

"Pride?" Greed questioned. "You're helping us?! Now?!"

Pride glared at him. "I don't care about you humans. I don't care if he disowns me! The only thing I care about now is my own survival!"

"STONE," roared Father as he got back up. "Give. ME. THE STONE!" He slowly walked toward Pride like a zombie, arms out stretched. Pride tried to use more of his tentacles to stop him, but to his growing fear, Father destroyed them with what little remained of his alchemy and continued walking. "Stay back," Pride cried out.

Suddenly, five kunai blades struck next to the stump where his right arm was. He turned to where Mei Chang and Alphonse were. Al's armor body was completely broken, but he somehow still had enough parts left to raise his arms and clap them. Pride's eyes widened. "Wait, is he...?!"

Al said one last thing before the armor went limp. "Brother, if you can hear me, keep going..."

Ed, regaining control again, let out a scream, "Al, NO!" Suddenly, sparks appeared where the stump was, and his flesh right arm reappeared. The arm that was sacrificed to put Al's soul in that suit of armor. Both Pride and Ed yelled at the same time, "Al, YOU DUMBASS!" Red sparks flew as Pride's regenerative abilities blasted the rivet out of his left arm and clapped his hands, transmutating a shower of pillars from the ground and sent them flying into Father. Father slowly got up. "Get up, 'Father'," Pride said with a growl. Shadowy tentacles wrapped around him before tossing him to the ground. Father groaned as he looked up at Pride. "Let us show you what a novice you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride defeats Father.

Father was struggling to comprehend what was happening as Pride continued to use a combo attack of both his shadow tentacles and Ed's alchemy. "I don't understand it," Father ranted as Pride started to punch him. "I've absorbed God! I've become a perfect being! How can a lowly mortal, let alone my own son above all else, even hurt me?! HOW?!" A shadow tentacle impaled him and sent him flying. He landed on the ground, groaning. "Why," he groaned. "Why, Pride? You were my most loyal child. Don't tell me you've become influenced by Greed."

Pride made a disgusted noise. "Don't you dare say that. I said it before. I don't care about saving the humans. And, as you said, I've thrown away my pride as a homunculus. I am...nothing." He looked down at Ed's hands. "So, now the only thing that matters now is my survival, nothing else!"

"Did he do it?" asked Mustang. "I still can't believe Pride's taken over Ed's body!"

"I can't believe he's on our side," said Hawkeye.

Suddenly, Father started to glow as the energy he tried to contain made him swell again. "Stone...!" Suddenly, he ran past Pride and impaled Greed in the chest. "IF I CAN'T HAVE PRIDE'S STONE, I WILL TAKE YOURS, GREED!"

(!)

In the Xingese emperor's mindscape, Ling struggled to keep Greed from being sucked in, but it was futile. "Fight it, Greed!"

"Don't be stupid," Greed shouted. "You'll get sucked in, too!"

"No way! I'm not letting you go that easily! I need you if I am to be emperor!"

"Just let go! My entire existence was extracted from his avarice! And the power that's trying to reclaim me is a hell of a lot stronger than your will!"

"You can't just give up! Tough it out!" Red sparks flew as Ling's arms began to break off. "My body!" He growled in frustration. "I WON'T LET GO!"

"Ya know," Greed said. "It's not quite as ideal as king of the world, but I can make do as emperor of Xing. Let's fight him together, eh, partner?"

Ling chuckled. "Of course! That's more like it!" A punch made him let go. "What are you..."

Greed chuckled. "It's time to say goodbye, kid. There's no point in you getting sucked into my old man with me."

Ling blinked. "Hold on a second, Greed! You just told me we'd fight together! You can't just sucker punch me like that!" Greed just smiled. "How can you lie to me! You always said you don't believe in lying! It can't end this way!"

Greed laughed loudly. "You fell for it hook, line and sinker, you little pissant!" He sighed and said seriously, "That was the one and only and final lie in my entire life. Lan Fan has a Philosopher Stone, so you don't even need me anymore."

"But I do..."

"Later."

(!)

In the real world, Greed shouted, "Now, Lan Fan!" as Father's arm began to turn to graphite. Lan Fan cut the arm off, severing both Father's grip on the boy king and Greed's possession of his body. The proof of it was when the Ouroboros marking disappeared from Ling's left hand.

"I've finally got away from that annoying brat," Greed laughed inside Father.

Father let out a scream, "WHY, GREED?! WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN FATHER?!"

"I've always had a rebellious streak, Pops. Are you really that surprised?" Then Father's body turned black and began to crumble. "I've reversed the Ultimate Shield you gave me and transformed your body into graphite, the most fragile carbon there is!"

"YOU CRAFTY DEVIL!" Father reached into his mouth and pulled Greed out before his hand crumbled away. Then he bit down. "Be gone, fool! Return to nothing!" He tossed Greed aside.

'Ah, damn it,' Greed thought. 'It looks like this is the end.' He looked at the saddening face of Ling and the surprisingly concerned face of Pride. 'I could do without that pitiful look, pissant. And Pride, now you've got something else to be proud of. You're the only homunculus left now.' He thought back to how Ling shouted that friends, especially the chimeras he teamed up with, will always be a part of him and how Ed asked him to come join him. 'Heh. I can't believe I let Ling and that little runt talk to me that way. Ah, I've had enough. That's all I really need. They gave me everything I could want. Maybe this could be a life lesson for Pride as well. Oh, what do I care? I'm done. Thank you and farewell, my friends." And he vanished.

(!)

Pride took one look at Father and used his shadow tentacles to remove his head from his neck. A storm of red souls burst from the neck and head of the homunculus, shrieking as they fled upward to the afterlife. When they all vanished, Father's body crumbled to dust, but his head remained. Hohenheim smiled. "And that's it."

"My stone," Father's head gasped. "You destroyed my stone!" All of a sudden tentacles burst from out of his neck and began to pull himself inward.

Ed took brief control and shouted, "Go back to where you were born. Go back to nothing, Dwarf In The Flask, Homunculus!"

Father let out a shriek, "Betrayed...by my own children! But why?! I just wanted to understand this world's knowledge!" Hohenheim watched in pity at the being he once called his friend. "I wanted to experience it! Free! I just wanted to be free! FREE TO KNOW!" And he was sucked into his neck, imploding. And he was gone.

(!)

The Dwarf In The Flask, Homunculus stood at the Gate Of Truth in his original form: a shadowy ball with a single eye and a wide mouth revealing square teeth. "Tell me," he squeaked. "Why did you refuse to join me? Why, God? What did I do to disappoint you?"

"You never believed in yourself."

Homunculus gasped when he heard his own voice and turned around. It was a white ball with no eyes and a wide, grinning mouth. "You stole your power from others," the sphere said. "You rejected your human origins and chose to covet the powers of what you call God. You never grew beyond your days in the flask." Homunculus glared at it. "Did you truly think you would be superior to others by removing your seven flaws? Don't make me laugh!"

"What's wrong with that?!" demanded the Dwarf In The Flask. "I only wanted to obtain perfection! I wanted this world's knowledge for my own!" He clenched his fists as he continued, "Why should I be punished for that? What's wrong with craving knowledge? What's wrong with seeking perfection?!" The sphere said nothing and continued to smile at him. "Well, speak! What are you, anyway? Do you even have a name?" He pointed at the sphere. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The sphere stopped smiling. "Who am I? One name you could give me is the World, or perhaps the Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All. And I am One. Which means," the Truth said, pointing at the Dwarf In The Flask. "I am also you. I am the Truth of your despair. The inescapable price of your boastfulness."

Homunculus shivered when he heard what he said earlier being said back to him, "Humans who dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance. That is Truth."

"And now," the Truth said. "I will grant you the despair you deserve."

The Gate Of Truth opened and the eye inside looked down at the Dwarf In The Flask as shadowy arms reached for him. "Don't do this to me! I can't! I can't go back! Please, stop! I CAN'T BEAR TO BE BOUND ANY LONGER!" He tried to run away, but the arms grabbed him and pulled him back. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"This despair is reserved for the boastful," the Truth said.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO!" Homunculus begged.

"You brought this outcome upon yourself."

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE?!"

The Door slammed shut on him. The Truth said, "Surely, you must have seen the answer with your own eyes."

(!)

Pride approached the armor body of Al, but was blocked by Mei Chang, pointing her weapons at him. "I won't let you go anywhere, homunculus!" He turned to see all the soldiers, chimeras and alchemists ready to attack. But he did nothing.

"I won't be a bother anymore," he said sadly. "So you might as well fire."

"What trickery is this," demanded Hohenheim.

"No tricks," Pride said. "I don't have anything left anymore. I've lost my pride as a homunculus, I've lost my father and all six of my siblings. I have nothing to be proud of anymore, so I have no reason to exist. I am nothing."

"Like hell you are," Ed's voice shouted in his mindscape. "You do have something! You have Mrs. Bradley! What do you think will happen to her when she finds out what happens?!"

Pride looked down. "You mean the woman I called mom? I'm sure she would understand why I want to end my life."

"No she won't. You bonded with that woman, and she will be destroyed if she finds out you gave up your life."

"Even if I could go back to her," Pride said. "I cannot really resume my life as Selim Bradley. You're my container now." Ed grunted in anger. "Besides, you have a more pressing matter to attend to." He turned to face Al's armor. "And you've already got the toll to bring your brother back. You can use my stone. Think about it. I caused so much pain. I am your enemy after all. And, technically speaking, I am responsible for everything, since I am a part of Father after all. No one will miss me. Consider it being the first and last worthwhile thing I'll ever do."

"No, you won't," Ed shouted in the real world. It was kind of weird watching Ed argue with himself. "I promised Al I won't use a Philosopher's Stone! Even though it means getting rid of you!"

"Edward," Hohenheim's voice said. "Use my life for the toll. Use me to save Alphonse. I have just enough life left."

"No way," shouted Ed. "I could never do that you dumbass! This doesn't have anything to do with you! It's our own damn fault! I won't use another life to get Al back and I don't care whose it is! Why should you sacrifice your life for our mistake?!"

Hohenheim lowered his head and said softly, "Because I'm his father. And that's the only thing that matters. You don't know how much you boys mean to me. I just want you to be happy." He paused. "And I do bear some responsibility for this. This might not have happened if I had just been there for you." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ed. I've lived long enough. Just give me this chance to act like a father for once in your life."

Ed screamed in tears, "SHUT UP YOU ROTTEN FATHER! YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT DUMB AGAIN AND I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!"

Hohenheim's eyes widened then softened. "I'm sorry."

Pride took over Ed again. "If you won't do it, then I will! This is my container after all!" He readied to clap his hands, only to be punched in the face by himself. "What?!"

Ed took over. "It was MY body first! And I won't let you make me do this!"

Pride struggled to regain control. "Why are you not making me do this?! Just let me pay the toll!"

"I SAID NO!" Ed punched himself again. "Damn it, stop, you foolish boy! Is this how you want your mother to remember you?! A coward?!" Pride stopped. "If you really are one, then you really have thrown away everything."

"Fine," Pride shouted. "Then tell me what you plan to do!"

Ed struggled mentally, 'Think! Come on! You're the youngest State Alchemist in history, damn it! You made it past the Portal Of Truth so you could transmute with your bare hands! There has to be!'

"There is no other way," Pride shouted.

"Be quiet! I have people waiting for me, there has to be a way, there has to be!" Then an idea popped in his mind. He turned to Mei Chang, sobbing over Al's armor. "Mei. I didn't really know she cared so deeply for Al." He looked all around. "Zampano. Mr. Gorilla. The Briggs soldiers. The Major. Lan Fan. Ling. Teacher. Our father." He stood up and walked over to Mei. She pointed her weapons at him. "It's me. It's Ed. I need you to stand back a little."

Mei obeyed.

Everyone watched as Ed took a pipe and began to scratch the pavement, forming... Everyone gasped.

"That's a Human Transmutation Circle," Ling gasped.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Ed shouted to everyone. "This is my final transmutation. So stand back and enjoy the show. And Pride, you get a front row seat to see how it all ends." And he clapped his hands.

Pride took a glimpse at what Ed had in mind and what he saw horrified him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed sacrifices his alchemy to save Al, leaving Pride without alchemy.

Pride looked around. He was standing in a white void. Nothing was there. Nothing except him, Ed and a Gate Of Truth. "So, this is the Truth," Pride said.

"Yep," Ed said. "And this is where it all ends."

"I take it you're here to retrieve your brother," a voice mimicking Ed said. It was a white figure about his height with no facial features except for a wide, grinning mouth. "So, how do you plan to pay to bring an entire human out of here? The homunculus that shares your body?"

"Yes," Pride said, but Ed stopped him.

"No. I told you, you're not doing that." Then he chuckled and pointed behind him. "I've got your payment right here!" The Truth and Pride were shocked as he continued, "This is my Portal Of Truth, right? That means I get to do whatever I want with it, right?"

Pride stopped him. "No! Don't do this, Ed! You'll never perform alchemy ever again without it! I won't perform alchemy ever again! We'll just be an ordinary human!"

Ed blinked. Then nodded. "I know. I know that this Portal contains every bit of knowledge alchemy has to offer. However, it also led me astray. I saw the Truth within it. I was convinced I could solve everything with alchemy, but I couldn't have been more wrong. It was just arrogance. And besides," he said to Pride. "What do you mean, ordinary? That's all I ever was. Just an ordinary human who couldn't save one little girl." Nina...

"Please! Use me," Pride demanded. "Keep your alchemy!"

"What is this? Are you concerned about me for once? Or are you too afraid that you'll truly be nothing if we have no alchemy? Looks like you've painted yourself into a corner." He grinned. "Consider this your punishment, Pride the Arrogant!" Pride gasped.

"You're sure about this?" asked the Truth. "Can you really live without alchemy?"

Ed thought of all the people he's met. All the friends he's made and all the loved ones he's kept. "Who even needs alchemy when I've got people like them?"

"That's right! You did it!" The Truth stretched its arms wide in an excited tone. "You beat me! Go ahead! Take him home!" Ed pressed his hands on the Door and it disintegrated. "The back door is right over there," the Truth said as it vanished. "Goodbye, Edward Elric!"

In the Truth's place was Al, skinny as a skeleton and his hair grown long past his shoulders. He slowly stood up and embraced his brother. "That was crazy, Al."

Al chuckled. "Speak for yourself."

"You idiot!" Pride shouted. "What am I supposed to do now?! I can't use your alchemy anymore! I can't use ANY alchemy anymore! And I can't call myself a homunculus anymore! I've got nothing to be proud of! Where do I go from here now that I have nothing?!"

Both Elrics looked at him in pity before Ed said, "You've got two feet, do you? Then get up, start walking, and move on. I told that to one girl in Lior when she had nothing."

Pride blinked. He watched as the two brothers walked to Al's Gate Of Truth before finally making his decision. He chased after the boys, closing the Gate behind him.

(!)

Al slowly woke up. I felt...cold. Then again, he was naked. The only thing to hide this was the blanket. He then realized, he felt cold. He looked at himself. No armor. Just flesh and blood. He was human again. He was back home. "So warm," he said. He looked around, taking a good long look at all the smiling faces. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him. Mei Chang gripped him tightly, sobbing. "Oh, Alphonse!"

Al chuckled. "Sorry, Mei. I must have really scared you."

"Alphonse," Pride's voice said through Ed's mouth. Al glared at him. "There's something I want to do now that you're back. Take me to Mrs. Bradley. I want to say one last goodbye."

"Why goodbye?" asked Al.

"I cannot go back to being Selim Bradley anymore. So, I want to say my goodbyes to her before we part ways."

"And where will you go?" asked Mustang.

"I don't know," Pride admitted. "I don't know what to do or where to go."

Ed regained control. "Then come with us. We'll find a way to make this work for you. Or you could just stay there and watch. Maybe you could learn something from just watching."

Pride considered it, then nodded. "Okay."

(!)

Mrs. Bradley was in a shock when Edward Elric came to her home and spoke in her adopted son's voice. "Selim?" She shuddered.

"No, mom. Not anymore."

She had to sit down, afraid she might faint. "How could you...?"

"Surely you must have known who I really was all this time. Or did a part of you think I would be your loving son forever?" Mrs. Bradley shuddered. "I'm sorry, mom." Pride sighed. "This is the price for my arrogance. Trapped in an ordinary human with no alchemy and stripped of my pride as a homunculus. So much for growing up to be an alchemist, huh, mom?"

Mrs. Bradley took Pride's hands. "I've always known. And I always was afraid of who you were. Of who your father was. But I still loved you. And I still do. Perhaps, in my own arrogance, I did want you to be my son, even though you weren't human. But now, I can see this as a learning experience for you. Maybe, you can learn how to be a human through Edward's eyes. You will take care of him, will you, Ed?"

Ed regained control. "Of course, I will. It is my container after all."

Mrs. Bradley smiled. Then she realized something strange. Pride was crying. "I'm sorry," he said, hugging her. "For scaring you. I'm really sorry!" As he sobbed, Mrs. Bradley patted his back. "See?" she said as she too began to cry. "You've just learned how to feel remorse."


End file.
